


Like a Record, Baby

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Harrington iswarmagainst Billy’s side, still warm from the summer sun. Still smelling of the grill and suntan lotion and chlorine and booze.“Your eyelashes are long.”Billy’s fingers move to Harrington’s knee, and he’sdreamtof moments like this in a million different configurations – change the variables around, but always ends up the same. A touch. A kiss.





	Like a Record, Baby

There’s no one home at Harrington’s house. 

Like, that’s an obvious thing to say – there’s _never_ anyone home at Harrington’s house, except for Harrington and two semi-fictional parents who Billy once saw in passing. 

But tonight there’s no one here but Harrington which is why Billy can’t understand why Harrington is crowded up against Billy’s side on the couch. 

“Do you know what I like about you?” he asks, a bottle of vodka hanging limp between his fingers. 

“How I scored four more points than you tonight?” 

“Your little nose.” 

“Stop being a pussy.” 

“Seriously.” The bottle clatters to the floor when Harrington reaches up to touch the tip of Billy’s nose, fingers clumsy. “It’s cute.” 

Harrington is _warm_ against Billy’s side, still warm from the summer sun. Still smelling of the grill and suntan lotion and chlorine and booze. 

“Your eyelashes are long.” 

Billy’s fingers move to Harrington’s knee, and he’s _dreamt_ of moments like this in a million different configurations – change the variables around, but always ends up the same. A touch. A kiss. 

“You shouldn’t say shit like that,” Billy says. Thinks about the fantasty he’d built up where Harrington kisses him for the first time in his pool. Another one in the JCPenney dressing room. Another one late at night behind the Byers’ house, waiting for the kids, sharing a smoke.

“Why not? Hm? Because I like how your ears stick out a little bit,” Harrington traces the shell of his ear. _Slowly_.

“Because people might think you’re. _Queer_. Or something.” He thinks about how he’d imagine Harrington’s hand on his back during a game, lingering too long, sliding down to touch his ass.

“People. People like you, Hargrove?” 

“Yeah. Like me.” Thinks about the fantasy where Harrington traces his jaw with his fingertips. “Gotta be careful, pretty boy.” 

“I’m careful.” Harrington fingers lace with Billy’s. “I’m with you. And I’m _safe_.” 

Harrington shifts and straddles Billy’s lap, leans in for a kiss and Billy slides his hand up Harrington’s back. Kisses him like he’s the last thing on Earth. 

The reality is a little sloppy. A little off-center and drunk. Harrington drags Billy’s hands up to rest over his heart and says, “Yeah, Hargrove. I’m careful,” and kisses Billy again, and they spend the rest of the night kissing, and when Steve is sober the next day, Billy shows Steve the pool. The JCPenney dressing room. Behind the Byers’ house.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
